Various user data, such as picture files, video files, electronic document files, et cetera, for use with information handling devices, such as tablet/slate computing devices, laptop computers, smart phones, and the like, is stored on storage media. Information handling devices typically have internal (or integrated) storage device(s), and may also be connected to external/removable storage device(s).
Mobile information handling devices often use a removable storage device, such as a secure digital card, “SD CARD”, for storage of user data. The removable storage device allows the user to conveniently move the data between devices, but such portability advantages also make such storage devices more prone to loss or theft. For example, if a SD CARD is lost or stolen, the user's data stored thereon, which could include personal and confidential information, could be compromised. SD CARD is a registered trademark of Absolute USA Inc. in the United States and other countries.